The Princess's Secret
by Regal Bandit
Summary: Soon after Rapunzel's return some ill children are miraculously getting better, however Rapunzel's health starts to become a concern. A concerned Eugene vows to find out why Rapunzel is ill and what's she's hiding.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled.

A/N: I tried to find a beta, but no luck. My apologies for any bad grammar/spelling/punctuation. Also the story ends abruptly due to the fact I just didn't know how it should end, but I really wanted to share this story.

Shortly after Rapunzel's reunion with her parents everything in kingdom was returning to normal. The young princess was like a burst of sunshine and had a positive effect on all she met. Eugene lived near the castle to be closer to Rapunzel. He visited the castle every day for lunch, which is where this story starts on one sunny day during lunchtime.

Everyone was there except a certain princess who was unusually late.

"We are so sorry, Eugene, she hasn't been feeling well lately and today was the worst. She slept all morning and has not been acting like herself." the Queen apologized.

"Is she alright? Not herself?" asked an immediately concerned Eugene.

"We've sent for the doctor, she doesn't know that though. She insists she's fine, but her looks and temper says otherwise." the King answered. The King looked quite concerned, his eyes sad like they used to be when he and his wife would light the lantern on their then missing daughter's birthday.

This couldn't be good.

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you talk to her?" the Queen asked. "Maybe she would open up to you. Maybe it is something that she doesn't feel comfortable talking to her parents about." she looked down at her plate, her eyes nearly filled with tears. "We are still getting to know each other, maybe she doesn't trust us yet."

Eugene never considered himself good with the comforting thing, unless it got him something he wanted, but he tried his best to console her. "I think it's more she wouldn't want to worry you both. She does have a habit of putting others before herself, that's probably the case here."

She smiled faintly. "You're probably right, thank you."

Before anything more could be said on the subject, Rapunzel finally showed up. Since they were eating out on the terrace, Eugene was able to get a good look at her and it was very telling indeed. Her big green eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under her eyes. She was pale and looked utterly exhausted.

He noticed her wince at the sunlight, the sunlight she loved so much. He remembered her first week home and how she loved being out in the sun, soaking everything in after years of being in that tower.  
Yes, she had window but that can only bring in so much light.

Rapunzel apologized for her lateness and sat down to eat. He watched her as she practically devoured her food and ate two desserts. Well, at least she was eating right and she wasn't excusing herself to go to the bathroom, so that was a good sign to him that she able to hold down food.

The three of them just sat there in an awkward silence and looked at each other every now and then with concerned looks as Rapunzel ate.

Eugene savored the last bite of his apple pie since he was about to bring up what he knew would be a sensitive subject. If this was going to end up in a fight, at least she, and he, was well fed.

Eugene coughed, which prompted Rapunzel to look up at him. She noticed he looked very uneasy. "Are you okay, Eugene?"

"Me? I'm fine. I am however worried if your feeling fine."

Rapunzel put her fork down and sighed. Here we go again, she thought. Same words, different person. "I'm fine."

Eugene gave her a look that he wasn't buying it. It really was hard pulling something over on Eugene, at least for Rapunzel. "Okay, okay. My allergies are acting up."

Eugene still gave her a concerned look. "And that's all it is?"

Rapunzel nodded, a little too enthusiastically.

The Queen, a bit relieved, but still understandably very concerned, finally spoke up. "Please rest of the day, my dear. We have Dr. Danesh coming to see you."

Rapunzel looked like she was about to protest but changed her mind.

"Yes mother." Rapunzel looked at Eugene and smiled while she brushed her hair, which she would always do when she was nervous. "Thank you for your concern. I'm going to be fine though."

He smiled back. "You better, Punz."

She gave a slight chuckle at her new nickname. He had started calling that since he couldn't exactly use Goldie or Blondie anymore.

"I hope you all don't mind but I think I'm going to start the resting now, please excuse me." Rapunzel excused herself and headed towards her room.

Flynn watched her go and when she was out of sight Flynn spoke up. "I'm not entirely convinced, but it's a start." Her parents nodded in agreement.

Suddenly one of the guards ran out to the terrace. "The princess has passed out!" the guard said frantically. Eugene and her parents quickly rushed to be at Rapunzel's side.

Eugene paced back and forth outside Rapunzel's bedroom as the doctor examined Rapunzel. Her parents were with her. The Queen finally came out and motioned for Eugene.

She whispered. "She's suffering from exhaustion and dehydration."

"Her allergies were that bad?"

"That's the thing, the doctor says there's no congestion at all. She lied to us."

The hurt in the queen's eyes over Rapunzel keeping secrets fueled Eugene on. "I promise you I will get to the bottom of this."

The queen nodded. "She wants to see you, she's worried about you worrying over her."

The queen and Eugene shook their heads over that. Typical Rapunzel to be sorry for worrying others. He just wished she would be honest then they wouldn't have to worry.

The doctor and Rapunzel were chatting when he entered the room. He got the end of their conversation. There had been a recent virus going around that had really hit the poorer region of Corona. A few young children had even died, but from the conversation he was overhearing it seemed that things were finally looking up. The ill were improving, if not completely healed.

Eugene chuckled and sighed, instead of concentrating on her own health she would rather discuss the health of her people. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pascal motioning for him. The chameleon, who was trying to blend in with a brown table leg, was motioning towards the window and then back at Rapunzel. Eugene was confused, but intrigued by this, but mostly confused.

He walked over to Pascal and picked him up. "What are you trying to tell me, you little froggie?"

The now very annoyed chameleon was still doing his motioning between the window and Rapunzel. Eugene whispered. "What does the window have to do with anything?"

Pascal stuck out his tongue. This was getting him nowhere. Pascal looked around to find anything that would help him. His eyes trailed to the clock. Of course! That could work. He then began pointing to the clock then the window.

"What are you two up to?" Rapunzel asked from her bed. Pascal sighed as his chance to help Rapunzel floated away like one her lanterns. He jumped on to the nearby desk and pouted.

"I think your frog is broken." Eugene joked as sat on the edge of her bed. He then got very serious. "I know you are not being truthful with us. Please tell me what is going on."

She looked at him nervously, unsure of what to say. "I just don't sleep well at night."

"Is it nightmares about her?"

She knew by her he meant Gothel. "Sometimes." she admitted.

He nodded and understood. He had his fair share of sleepless nights over the woman who killed him.

Rapunzel changed the subject since Gothel was still a subject she avoided discussing with people. "Well I'm on bedrest even if it's hard for me to rest and I had a visit today I so wanted to keep."

"With who?" Eugene asked.

Rapunzel smiled and answered. "A certain orphanage. I wanted to give them food, toys and books about dashing heroes."

"The orphanage where I grew up?" he looked at her touched.

She nodded. "I have a soft spot for lost boys."

"Rapunzel, I -" he couldn't find the words and for once in his life he was speechless.

"Maybe they would let me go if I promise to rest and relax all week." she started to get up but he stopped her.

"I'll go for you." he offered.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't bring back bad memories."

"No. I'll tell them a story about a lost princess and how she fell in love with a handsome, dashing orphaned boy."

Rapunzel smiled. "That's a really good story."

"I think so too." he kissed her forehead. "Rest for me."

"Okay." Rapunzel rested her head on her pillows and was asleep in no time.

Eugene left her room still determined to find out the truth, but knew his visit needed to come first.

He was a hit at the orphanage and after telling stories he handed out toys. Two boys, a short redhead and a lean brunette, came up to him.

"You are my hero, Mr. Rider." the lean boy told him.

"Thank but it's Eugene now." he looked over the boy, the kid definitely looked like he'd seen better days. "Here's some extra bread. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh I'm fine, Mr. Ri- , Eugene. The Crying Angel healed me."

"The Crying what?" Eugene asked.

"The Crying Angel. She's been visiting the sick at night and healing us."

"Okay." Eugene played along. Clearly the kid must have had a fever and made him delirious.

"It's true! No one believes me but she healed me with her tears."

Now that caught Eugene's attention and made him flashback to a certain tower and how a certain princess's tears brought him back from the dead.

Everything started to make sense. "Did you see what this angel looked like?"

"She wore a cloak, but her eyes, I remember them. Green. Green and sad."

Eugene continued with his questioning. "She didn't happen to sing while she healed you, did she?"

The boy lit up. "She did! Something about flowers gleaming. Did she save you to, Sir?"

"Yes, yes she did. In more ways than one." Eugene fought back his tears.

The boy was confused but shrugged it off.

"More toys for you!" Eugene exclaimed as his battle with his tears was lost.

"Thank you, Sir!" the boys then ran off with their food and toys.

So Pascal was trying to tell me she was escaping through the window at night, Eugene thought. No doubt she would try again, but this time he would be waiting for her.

Later that night when everyone was asleep Rapunzel quietly got out of bed. Pascal jumped in front of her trying to stop her. She picked him up and gently laid him on the bed. As she reached the window a voice startled her.

"Going anywhere, Punz?" Flynn asked.

"Eugene! What are you doing here?"

"Isn't obvious, Crying Angel."

Rapunzel sighed. "How did you find out?"

"Let's just say you have very talkative fanboys and leave it at that. There's also a guard down there now so escaping is pointless."

Rapunzel looked out her window and sure enough there was a guard down there.

"What did you use to get down there?" he asked.

"Bedspreads, lots and lots of bedspreads. It wasn't exactly as sturdy as my hair, but it worked." she confessed.

He walked over to her and gently kissed her forehead. "I really appreciate what you are doing, but there has got to be a better way."

He shocked her by lifting her up and holding her in his arms. "You're going back to bed." she tried to protest, but truth be told she was extremely exhausted. She sighed deeply and snuggled into his chest instead. Soon she was fast asleep and he laid her on the bed and covered her with her bed sheet. Pascal curled up beside her and smiled as he too went to sleep.

Eugene rested in a nearby chair, keeping watch in case she woke up. There had to be a better way to help people and he would help her find it, but for now she needed to get better. He watched this sweet, giving young woman sleep and knew that, now more than, ever this woman would be his wife.

The End.


End file.
